Of Spells and Red Heads
by Valiant-Moon
Summary: Kasanoda grew up with a secret that cost him a lot. Now a new girl comes into his life and figures it all out. Rated T for now. Kasanoda/OC
1. Prologue

Of Spells And Red Heads~

xXx

Once upon a time… I guess that's how I need to start this tale. Once upon a time, I was a young boy growing up in Japan with my father and mother. My father was the head of the family. We are a yakuza family, the Family Kasanoda. I always thought my life was good. I mean, I didn't have friends, but I had my mother.

Once, my father took me to visit my aunt for a week while he went on a special trip with my mother to America to meet up with some American mob bosses. While there, my aunt spun stories to me about things I didn't want t hear, but I listened. It was as if she spun a spell around me that no one else would see.

She told me about how her brother, my father, was a bad man, a thief, a liar, and a puppeteer. She said I would grow up to hate my father, which is no secret that I did, he never cared for me, and he made me the way I was… But then she also said I would hate my mother, the sakura that married my father. I would always run from her at that, but then when the week was done, it was to late to run anymore. I was trapped in her spell.

My father never suspected that his sister spelled me to hate him; he always just assumed it was his teachings that made me the way I was. My mother, though, knew something was wrong. She moved out while I was still in elementary school and I haven't seen her since.

I grew up alone. When I entered high school, I decided to change, and tried to apprentice myself to my senior, Morinozuka. With the help of his club, and my new friend Fujioka Haruhi, I was able to open up to people, and even was able to get along well with the people in my Yakuza family. I also joined the gardening club.

Yet I could not help but remember the words my aunt would sing to me at night… _"Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep, and you down into sleep, child…. "_ I never thought I would break this spell, but I guess everything comes to an end.

Once upon a time, I met the person who could see my spell, and helped me break it, helped me find my mother, and made me whole.

xXx

Hey there. This is my first Ouran story that's not a one-shot. I hope it goes well.

I'm going to try to stick to Kasanoda's character, but I'm also saying that the spell is part of the reason he is who is he in the anime and manga. Mori and the Host Club broke part of it, but it's still there, simmering under the surface growing.

The "Lullaby" will be excerpts from "Mordred's Lullaby" by Heather Dale.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or the anime. I just own this lovely idea, my laptop I'm typing on.

Please Read and Review.

Val-Chi!


	2. 1: Her Eyes

Of Spells and Red Heads~

Chapter 1

The day I met the girl was one I will never forget. She was a latecomer to my class, having entered into the school midterm. When the teacher introduced her, her eyes scanned the class. That's when our eyes met. Her eyes were strange; the right one was black, dead as the night. But her left eye was a bright aqua blue. I heard a strange noise escape my throat, some people turned to look at me and she smiled, a small daunting smile, and looked away. Her hair was long and black, the light reflecting off it in shines of aqua as she moved to take a seat a few rows behind me.

Her name was Aiko Aoi; strange her last name was aoi, considering all the blue I saw in her. But when I heard other people talking about her later, her strange eyes were not mentioned. In fact, they said she had the most beautiful green eyes. Green? I would have noticed green eyes if they were there.

She walked by me everyday going to her seat, and she would give that same small smile. Her eyes seeming to stare straight though me and into my spell bound soul. I never wanted my old powers to freeze people out as much as I did at that moment. But then it happened. We talked.

"Kasanoda Ritsu… correct?" She stood there in front of me, her small frame seemed to tower over me, even with the fact that I was a head taller than her.

"Ah…" I nodded; her blue eye seemed to glow as she looked up at me. I was ashamed to say she intimidated me.

"She was right… you are a strange little rose… a bud yet to bloom…" She walked away then.

As I watched her retreating back, I heard words in the back of my mind, _"And you won't understand the cause of your grief, but you'll always follow the voices…" _It was my aunt's voice. I hadn't heard it since I apprenticed myself to Morinozuka-senpai. What did Aoi-chan do to me?

And what did she mean? "A strange rose?" a voice from behind me sounded, jumping slightly. I turned and saw my first real friend, Haruhi Fujioka. I never understood her; she disguised her true gender, and let girls fawn over her as if she was a real guy.

"Oh… Fujioka…." I had a crush on her for a while, but I kinda let it go. If I had let her know how I felt… it would have made things difficult on her in the position she is in. But now she is my friend, and that's all that matters.

"That's Aoi-chan. She's new in my class and…. Fujioka, did you happen to see her eyes?" I was curious to see if I was really the only one who could see them, the black as night and aqua blue eyes.

"Huh? Oh, yea… what a strange shade of green they were for this region of Japan… Oh, I'm late for clubs. I'll see you later Casanova-san." She waved as she walked off.

"Later… Fujioka…" I sighed. Was I loosing my mind? I couldn't be the only one to see them. Oh well, I had to get to clubs. Maybe gardening will get my mind off the strangeness of it all…

But this was just the beginning. Who knew that Aiko Aoi would be my savior from my own curse… and who knew how far this curse would take us.

xXx

So here is chapter 1

Now, a few things I want to let you know

Aiko means Little Loved One

Aoi means Blue

I do not own Ouran, or the song that is still giving me my inspiration for this story, Mordred's Lullaby. They belong to their respected owners.

I tried to think of how to make this whole story seem stranger and stranger, without being to strange.

Please read and review.

3 Val


	3. 2: Her Lips

Of Spells and Red Heads~

Chapter 2

A month had gone by before Aoi-san talked to me again. I saw her walking through the halls often, and sitting in class, never seeming to pay attention to anyone. Guys flocked to her like lost sheep, and she just smiled at them that coy smile of hers before turning down offers to carry her books, or take her out on a date. Every time she did, she would then turn her strange eyes to me and her smile would look almost challenging, like she wanted me to be the next one to flock to her side in desperation.

I never did, I let her smile her coy, daunting smile, and went on my way to classes, or lunch, or clubs, which ever I was heading to. Now, I won't disagree that I have been tempted. How her lips pulled into that smile made them look so…. No… I promised I wouldn't think like that. But what happened the next time we talked was all her fault.

I was heading outside to the gardening club when I passed by her and heard her singing, _"And you will expose his puppet behavior… for you are the proof of how he betrayed her…"_

I turned to face her as she stood at the end of the hall, letting the last words ring heavy between us. "Where… where did you hear that song?"

"Ah… Kasanoda-san… this song is pretty famous where I'm from. It's called Mordred's Lullaby… It's about the son of King Author and is sung by Morgan La Fae… The sister of King Author, the aunt of Mordred… " She smiled, her aqua eye seemed just that much brighter as she looked at me, "Where have YOU heard it?"

I faltered as she slowly stepped closer to me, "I… uh…. I can't say…"

She nodded and smiled, reaching up to brush a random strand of hair from her face, and as she did, that one lock of black hair turned a shade of red, just matching in shade to my hair, "Don't worry, Kasanoda-san. Soon you will be able to tell me…"

She turned and walked off slowly, as her back retreated around the corner, I heard my aunt's voice in my head, _"Guileless son, each day you grow older… each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold" _Then, it changed… still singing, the words changed, _"Ritsu… don't let that girl near you… or you will fall from my favor… You want your aunt's love… since you will never get another mortals love"_

I grabbed my head and turned to run from the voices when I ran head first into the last person I wanted to… Umehito Nekozawa… "Ah… s… sorry... Nekozawa-senpai!" I fell to my knees, worried about that the president of the black magic club would do to me now.

"Fu fu fu…. Ah Kasanoda-san… Seems you have caught the magic eye of a mystic." Nekozawa seemed to smile from under the darkness of his hood. I looked up at him, wondering what a mystic was, "Why, little miss Aoi there… You see it, yes? How her eyes glint with dark magic and light magic… her hair changed as well… "

"You… you see it too, Nekozawa-senpai?" I stood up slowly, looking down the hall where moments ago, Aiko stood.

"Yes, of coarse. I'm a magic user… only someone who can use magic… or is bound by a spell can see a mystic's true form…. Normal mortals will see the guise she put upon herself… Eyes of green, I think… and that strand of hair… it will only be seen by those like us." Nekozawa nodded,

"What would you do, Nekozawa-senpai?" I didn't like the sound of her knowing of my secret, and wanted to be rid of her.

"Embrace her, find what she wants with you, and know that you are quite privileged to have such a powerful girl at your side." Nekozawa smiled once again before vanishing into the shadows, his chuckle all that remained of him.

"But… what does she want with me?" Shaking my head I walked the rest of my way to the gardening club with my head in my hands. After scaring a few club members by glaring at them accidentally, I asked to go home early. I had to talk to someone about this… and I needed to talk to them soon…

xXx

So ends chapter 2.

Now we know a few things about Aiko, and why her eyes looked different for Kasanoda versus the rest of the school, excluding the Black Magic Club.

One again, I do not own Ouran… or Mordred's Lullaby… But I will admit to having listened to the song 80 times over the coarse of 3 chapters of this story.

Please Read and Review.

3 Val


	4. 3: Her Secret

Of Spells And Red Head~

Chapter 3

"Master Kasanoda!" I heard a voice yelling my name close by. My eyes flew open and I saw sitting next to me my closest confidant and friend, Tetsuya. He watched me with a worried expression on his face.

I sat up slowly, giving him leave to tell me why he was in my room at such an hour, my alarm flashing three in the morning in the ungodly red numbers, "Master Kasanoda. You were yelling in your sleep. Something about fire raining from the heavens and a girl with black and blue eyes…. "

Oh yea… Aiko was in my dreams…. She was holding her hand out to me, trying to grab me, as I seemed to be falling. Her eyes… her strange eyes…. They seemed to glow brighter as she grabbed my hand; her skin felt like ice, and behind her, fire fell, glinting off her dark hair, the strand of red seemed alive.

"I'm fine Tetsuya…. Go back to your rooms…." I muttered, lying back on the bed, thinking back to today. Aiko is a "mystic", the books I read that evening said mystics were fairies with powers to free people from spells. But… how did she know of my spell? I never told anyone, not even Tetsuya… or Haruhi… yet this girl…

But how else would she know the song? She sang the words perfectly… beautifully. I never noticed how her voice had a soft, bell like quality to it… GAH! I can't be thinking about her like that. It's like she's putting a spell on me as well!

As soon as Tetsuya left the room, I closed my door and turned on my lamp, opening the book about mystics, reading once again.

Mystics can change their appearance if they so desire

The color of their right eye shows what court of the fae they belong to

The color of their left eye shows what magic they practice

So… right eye was black… so… the book said she belonged to the dark courts of the fae while her left eye, that bright aqua… meant she practiced good magic? It made no sense… it made no more sense then when my grandfather explained it to me when I went to visit him after school.

He told me that, according to legends, Mystics were sneaky little faes, and if they were to help free you of a spell, you owed them. He didn't say what, nor did he ask why I was so curious with "fairy tales," as he put it.

I looked back to the book, training my eyes to the little drawling that was said to be a Mystic. Hair long and silky black, two colored eyes… Their skin pale, with markings on the arms and legs, to show what they were. Wings that looked like a demons that appeared to have been shredded due to Mystics being out casted by the other faes.

But that didn't answer all my questions. Why did Aoi-chan choose me? How did she know about my spell, the song my aunt sang to me? I knew I had to ask her about it, and soon.

Looking at the clock, I saw it was nearing five in the morning, so I decided to just stay awake, and get ready for school. I stood slowly from where I sat and looked outside the window at the slowly rising sun, for the first time, not hearing my aunt's voice first thing in the morning.

xXx

Ok, here is the end of Chapter 3.

As usual, I do not own Ouran or the song I listen to when I write this.

Please Read and Review.

3 Val


End file.
